


Recoil

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blatant Teasing, Denise Knows Exactly What's Going On But is Ignoring It Like a Pro, Everyone Else is Probably Suffering, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Which It is Wyatt's Turn to Be a Tease, It's one in the morning, Multi, Please Excuse Any Typos, Wyatt's Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: The army taught Wyatt a few things, such as: don’t light a fire in a gas station, nobody has the kind of time to wait for revenge to get cold, and when you fire a gun, you have to be prepared for the kickback.Lucy and Flynn really should’ve remembered that last one.





	Recoil

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sequel to Stretch, Bend, Snap, but if you don’t read that all you need to know is it’s Wyatt’s turn to tease the fuck out of Lucy and Flynn.

There were some things about dating Lucy and Flynn that weren’t easy.

Explaining it to other people, for example. Wyatt was just grateful that they had the bunker. For the first time since they’d started hiding out there, hunkering down in an underground sardine can was preferable to living in a normal house. At least now there were no neighbors to talk to and explain that yes, that woman was his girlfriend. Yes, she was also dating the tall scary looking dude. Yes, that tall scary looking dude was the boyfriend he’d mentioned yesterday.

Another thing was sex positions. Those were now things that had to be _discussed_. Because threesomes? Super-hot in theory. In reality? …well, also super-hot, but also super complicated.

Twelve limbs. That was all he was saying.

And then there were the emotional things. Like how he still had a hard time talking about their relationship. The issues from his childhood, from Jess, that haunted him. How Flynn had these pits of self-loathing that he would slide into, and other times he’d retreat into himself and Wyatt would look at Lucy because he didn’t know yet how to draw Flynn back out. Or how Lucy would get claustrophobic in the bunker or be overcome with these moments of rage where she’d just want to hit something, anything, to have an outlet for the helplessness and fury she felt.

But there were some things that were surprisingly easy. Things that just fell into place and made all the rest of it worth it.

Like when they slept together, all tangled up in each other, and Wyatt woke up to Flynn’s heartbeat in his ear and Lucy’s pulse thudding underneath his thumb. Or how surprisingly soft Flynn was, the way he could get goofy and tease, the way he could kiss that just made all the tension from the day bleed away. How Lucy always seemed to know when he needed a hug, how she’d sing softly to him when he had insomnia, the way she would grab hold of his hand even on missions to tug him and lead him where she wanted to go.

The way that they all gelled as a team now on those missions. How Rufus said, “I don’t want to know what you three started doing, just keep doing it,” with this sly, knowing grin on his face.

The way that it was oddly domestic, watching movies together, cooking and eating meals together, showering together, just… existing, together, and somehow that made existing better than before.

And then there were the things that were very, very, very easy.

And fun.

Like driving Lucy and Flynn up the goddamn wall.

Wyatt could admit—now, at least—that he was a sucker. He was easy. Pin him up against a wall and he turned into a begging pile of mush. But Lucy and Flynn, for all they played a big game, were just as bad. Because they _liked_ pinning him. They liked giving him orders, liked running their hands all over him, liked claiming him.

And that meant he could get them back for all of that goddamn teasing they’d done back when they’d been trying to get him to take his head out of his ass.

He had to make sure that they were around other people, though. Because back when Flynn had been trapping him in shipping crates and Lucy had been coping three different feels while buckling him into the Lifeboat, they had wanted Wyatt to act on their actions. They’d wanted him to give in. So they’d often done it when they were all alone.

But Wyatt wanted to make sure that neither his boyfriend nor his girlfriend could actually act on the stuff he was strutting in front of him.

So he waited until they were having one of their little meetings.

As usual, they were also eating, because food was a surefire way to lure everyone into the common area.

Wyatt accepted the coffee Flynn passed him, took a few sips, then let it get cold.

Then he reached for the cereal box and ‘accidentally’ knocked the coffee all over himself.

It stained his shirt, his jeans, definitely dripped onto the floor.

“Oh, shit,” he hissed, quickly yanking off his shirt. “I’m so sorry, Agent Christopher, just keep talking.” He used the shirt—since it was already ruined—to wipe up the coffee on the floor.

If that just happened to put his ass on display, well, total coincidence.

He heard Lucy clear her throat and Flynn start doing that barely-audible rumbling noise in his chest.

Wyatt grinned under the table.

Denise kept talking about whatever their next move was (Wyatt knew he should be listening but he’d tuned it out) and Wyatt crept a little further under the table.

And put his hand on Lucy’s knee.

He felt her go stiff, her leg jerking. He rubbed his thumb in a little circle for a second before Lucy kicked at him, the message plain: _cut that out._

No, he was not going to cut it out.

Wyatt stood up again, turning and throwing the shirt into the community laundry hamper off to the side. Which, you know, meant he had to put his arms up. Which meant his now-wet jeans were hanging low around his hips.

Flynn made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Wyatt sat back down again, looking attentively at Denise, like the perfect, definitely-listening team player he was pretending to be.

He could feel the glares Lucy and Flynn were sending his way like they were a physical touch.

Wyatt waited about… thirty seconds, before wriggling farther down into the chair. Just far enough that he could reach under the table and get his foot on to Flynn’s chair.

He glanced over at Flynn, who was giving him the kind of warning glare that made Rittenhouse agents freeze in their tracks.

Wyatt just moved his foot riiiiiight up between Flynn’s legs. And flexed.

Flynn’s cheeks got just the barest shade of pink.

Wyatt kept looking at Denise but his concentration was most definitely on the stuff he was doing to Flynn under the table. He could feel Flynn starting to push back into him, almost against his will, because out of the three of them Flynn was the one a hell of a lot more willing to get up to stuff in front of other people (Wyatt was pretty sure he’d seen Flynn feeling Lucy up in the middle of the Scopes Trial). He risked a glance and saw that Lucy was definitely not looking at Denise anymore but at Flynn’s lap, a sort of dark, glazed look to her eyes. Wyatt wriggled a bit more, knowing it would not only give him a better angle for Flynn but would make Denise say…

“Wyatt? Do you need something?”

“Sorry ma’am.” He straightened up, taking his foot away, and Flynn nearly brained his head on the table when he lurched forward. He managed to make it look like he was hunching over his cereal bowl at the last minute. “It’s just—can I run and change? I got coffee on the jeans too.”

He placed his hand right between his legs and arched, just a little. Lucy’s spoon slipped out of her hand and clattered into her bowl.

Denise sighed. “Make it quick.”

Wyatt stood up, undoing the top button of his jeans. He could definitely feel the possessive glares now, and when he glanced over, both Lucy’s and Flynn’s pupils were wide and black. They reminded him of two wolves, sleek and dangerous.

He was playing with fire and it was fantastic.

“Be right back,” he said cheerfully.

He sauntered out of the common area casually enough, but then sprinted to get to the bedroom and change. Thank God it was also laundry day, which meant he didn’t have a new pair of jeans, which meant…

He walked back out to join them all wearing a pair of Flynn’s jeans and the oversized Stanford shirt that Lucy used for a sleep shirt but which fit him pretty much perfectly.

He’d had to roll up the cuffs of Flynn’s jeans and they hung ridiculously low on his hips but that was totally the point.

The sound that emerged from Lucy’s throat—a kind of strangled whimper—was beautiful.

Flynn looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head and he was only keeping them where they belonged by sheer force of will.

Wyatt plopped back down into his seat, stretching his arms up, which made the shirt ride up and exposed part of his stomach before he settled back down again.

Lucy’s glare could have leveled a city block.

Denise resumed talking about whatever it was, but the damage was done. Lucy and Flynn were staring at him with all the intensity of laser beams.

“Everyone understand?” Denise said, wrapping up.

“Yes,” everybody replied.

Wyatt made a mental note to ask Rufus later on what the hell that whole meeting had been about. He hadn’t heard a word, too busy preening under Lucy and Flynn’s painfully hot glares.

Denise left to go home, Mason scuttled off to somewhere, and Rufus tugged Jiya over to the Lifeboat.

The second everyone else was out of the way, Lucy and Flynn pounced.

Almost literally.

Wyatt had just enough time to stand up before the chairs were scraping back out of the way and Flynn had him pinned to the fridge, Lucy yanking his head down to slide her tongue inside his mouth.

“I’m going to get you for that,” Flynn growled, kissing the spot just under Wyatt’s ear that made him melt.

“We both are,” Lucy said, pulling away just long enough to speak before diving back in again.

“Hey,” Wyatt said, managing to push the words out one at a time in between Lucy’s assaulting kisses, “You—started this.”

Lucy pulled back for good this time, her eyes almost black, and took his hand. “And we’re going to finish it,” she promised him, grabbing Flynn’s hand as well and yanking them both down the hallway.

Wyatt grinned. So, _so_ easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile Rufus and Jiya are like well that was the most awkward meeting ever.


End file.
